twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Arundale Kali
= Arundale Kali = Known Information Returned in the third month of the fifth year of Adelrune in Port Fray. It was hard to make him out until he stepped out of the Shadows, which he seems quite fond of. Half Effendal and half Saek Arundale seems to favor his human brethren though will not tolerate bad talk or action against the Effendal. He has quickly proven his ability in fighting and was named Lieutenant of the Skirmishers. He seems content to talk to anyone but still remains a bit of a mystery. With his Goddesses blessing he has become a high priest in the Church of the Mist. Though raised Saek he does have ties to Ney'ewn tribe of the house Ranes he has seemed adamant in rebuilding the house with some significant support. Status He displays 3 pins as Lieutenant of the Skirmishers, though he is also the Emissary and eyes of the Church of the Mist. Allies * Faith of the Mist * An ally as his second Inara * Laural Bay * Iiyanger * Ticond * Win-Jasi * Valencia * Shakes * Azeal * Sychariel * Carrick * Aren * Keelin * Prae * Heka * Wrathmore Bane * Cobraxa * Arourne Enemies * The Demon that killed his entire tribe who's name is still unknown. Rumors * It has recently been discovered that Arundale and Inara are blood-kin. Those who have done the math suspect that she is his grandmother. * I heard that he keeps razor blades in his dreads and has been known to kill men with them. * It has been rumored that the only reason Arundale added glowing enchantments to the hilts of his daggers was because he was tired of the other Skirmishers not being able to find him in the dark. * Is a walking armory because he got tired of punching every enemy in the face * It is rumored he is the love interest from Kethrii's prior life, which adds the question was she his Effendal bride before his rumored Saek engagement? * He was not returned like most others that have been returned, as such it puts into question this goddess in the mist and brings to mind if he is not some form incarnate or her consort. It is hard to be certain of either however because much of Kali is shrouded in darkness. * It has been noticed that Arundale seeks power wherever he can find it, and tries to put himself in the good graces of any who can grant him more power. * Lately Keelin has been seen suffering from labored breathing and breaking into hot flashes at random intervals. Judging from Arundale's tenderness toward the Lady Tornith, many suspect she is likely pregnant with his child. * It was recently discovered that Arundale had planned a fools errand to anger the Defiant by attacking the port city of Inexo, with the plan to loot weapons and gold. * Arundale Kali has been spotted recently with the mysterious Doctor Vorandiel, discussing surgeries of an abominably cosmetic nature. Shortly after, he has been seen with one his eyes covered. Quotes * "It's like that feeling you get when you need to go to the bathroom... Only in your heart" * "Look mother no hands" Character Inspirations Adewale - Assassin's Creed John Stark - Game of Thrones Blade Green Arrow Dorrian - DA:I Soundtrack 'Best song ever!!!! ' = The Phantoms - Into the Darkness = Excision - Boom Dub scout- medieval Dub Animeme - Unwanted House Guest Sam Smith - Stay with me Ed Sheeran - Thinking out loud